hunterkillerfandomcom-20200213-history
Jake Sawyer
Jeremy Miller was born in October, 2010, in Pennsylvania. He was born into a family of elite assassins. Everyone in his family was famous for their gifted abilities. Most of the Miller family was killed in the War against Robots. Jeremy was the only survivor. He was a six-star general in the GenoHiradan, making him its sole leader. Early Life Unknown to Jeremy for many years, he had been trained from birth to become the deadliest assassin the world had ever known. Using highly advanced technology (including a time machine), Jeremy went back in time to various places. The most well-known time was his two-year mission during WWII. There, he fought for Germany. After displaying his amazing markmanship, he was asked to become part the Waffen-SS, known as the shock troops of the Third Reich, which he accepted. Nothing more is known after this. When he was ten, Jeremy was drafted by the United States Marine Corps, where he quickly rose to the rank of commander at age sixteen. On his first mission as a marine he was severely injured by an insurgent using a modified shotgun. He had been shot in the right arm, nearly ripping his arm from his body and rendering it useless. When Jeremy left the base, he was quickly transported to the hospital, where they gave him a mechanical arm. This new arm proved useful when the hospital was attacked and Jeremy and Mackenzie, who was assigned to guard him at all time, were taken hostage by a group of robots and terrorists. They quickly escaped and flew back to Germany, remaining silent in memory of Private First Class Blackout and Lance Corporal Flash, who had been killed while buying the marines time to escape. During the war, Jeremy was orphaned at age ten when his parents were killed by robots that were sent to kill them by the True Master, the person who created the robots and started the War against Robots. His brother, Brian Miller, also managed to survive. However, he knew that the only way to help his little brother kill the True Master was to fake his own death. His "death" gave Jeremy the hatred and rage that he needed to avenge his family. About three days layer, Jeremy met Mackenzie, who would be his girlfriend. By now, Jeremy was bent on getting vengeance against The True Master. However, in 2040, Jeremy had thought that he had fought and killed the True Master. Instead, he killed a man codenamed the Master. A week later, he discovered the location of one of Charles Travis' (the True Master) main bases. He launched an attack on the base and destroyed it. War against Robots When the War against Robots began, America had instantly lost almost all of their foreign bases and were now suffering attacks on major cities. They had to draft citizens once again. Jeremy was one of the first people to be drafted by the Marine Corps, due to his strategic ability, lethal accuracy, and bloodthirsty aggressiveness. He quickly proved himself to be the deadliest soldier in the entire Marine Corps, earning the rank of commander at the age of sixteen. In 2025, Jeremy decided to take a day off, which his superiors let him take because of the amount of missions he had to take part in recently. The day was Mackenzie's birthday, and he wanted to spend some time with her, as he had been on so many missions that he could not even talk to her. Jeremy took his girlfriend to any place she wanted to go to. That day turned out to be the worst day of his life, as the memory of it would haunt him for the next fifteen years, causing him to stay awake every day and night since then and causing him to become coldhearted, deadlier, and more bloodthirsty. When it got late, Jeremy decided to take Mackenzie home. When they got there, the house was ransacked. Jeremy immediatly noticed that something was still in the house. After Jeremy checked the upstairs, Mackenzie screamed, causing Jeremy to race downstairs. Mackenzie was being held at knifepoint by Unit 847, a robot that Jeremy Miller would hold a grudge against for many years. After 847 was distracted by an explosion caused by its fellow robots, Mackenzie freed herself, and she and Jeremy dashed for the door. Unit 847 threw a grenade at them as they were running, which caused Mackenzie's house to collapse. Jeremy managed to crawl out of the depris that landed on him, and he began digging through it to find Mackenzie. He was forced to give up after searching for six hours. On that day, his eyes began changing, taking the appearance of a red, six-sided star with his sclera turning black. A Legacy is Born After losing Mackenzie to the robots, Jeremy began to enhance his body. Death "I'm so very...sorry, Mackenzie. But know...that I...will...always...love...you." -Jeremy Miller's final words to his girlfriend, Mackenzie, before ultimately dying in her arms. Near the end of the War against Robots, Jeremy (with Fenrir, Spiro, and Cinder) and the one thousand remaining GenoHiradan soldiers and assassins fought their way into the True Master's heavily guarded base in the Oregon Vortex. After Jeremy created a large hole in the ground using his Meteor power, he went down and fought the True Master alone in the Earth's core. After a very long battle, Jeremy had beaten Charles Travis. Charles proceded to tell him about the Robotic Army's mastermind; Unit 1, who showed up shortly after. After fighting off the massive Unit 1 and its army of 845 robots, Jeremy proceded to stab Travis in his heart, the only human piece left of him. With that single strike, Jeremy dealt the killing blow to the True Master's heart, mortally wounding him. Mackenzie ran down into the Earth's core as Jeremy watched Travis die slowly, finally giving Jeremy his final vengeance. Mackenzie told Jeremy to leave with her. He refused, as the Earth was slowly being ripped apart. After a very long arguement, he finally got her to leave the core before he could repair the Earth. Jeremy used his newly-acquired Ultimate Spiked Form: Universe of Spikes to pull the Earth back together. However, each time he pulled the pieces of Earth closer together, his heart rate greatly increased. As he connected all of the pieces of Earth back together, Jeremy Miller's heart finally gave out, breaking apart and shattering inside of him, nearly killing him instantly. Unconsciously (or perhaps through shear willpower), he slowly walked out of the core and to the surface. He managed to walk over to Mackenzie before collapsing on the ground. With his last breath, he managed to tell his girlfriend that he had finally done something meaningful in his life for the first time and that he died for her. He ultimately died in her arms as the world slowly began its long road to repair the damage done by the Robotic Army, finally ending the legacy of the Second Hunter Killer. A funeral was held in his honor. At the funeral, he was honored as the savior of the world. The remaining population of Earth, which was about one thousand humans, attended the funeral service held in the GenoHiradan's main base, where Jeremy was buried. He was awarded the Medal of Honor and the Golden Star, a new award which requires a person to perform the requirements of the Medal of Honor multiple times. His gravestone read: "Here lies Jeremy Miller, the bravest and toughest soldier who ever lived. He gave his life to ensure that the rest of the world could survive. His bravery shall be remembered forever. He was the man who, alone, ended a conflict that nearly destroyed the world. He shall live on in our hearts forever. May you finally rest in peace." Inhuman abilities Jeremy was known to have several abilities that managed to surpass human standards. In almost every case, he exceeded those standards by far. His oldest and most refined abilities are his expert swordsmanship and marksmanship. His family was known for their master marksmanship. Jeremy's brother was the most talented of all of them, creating two different styles of sword combat that were devastating when used together and creating better sniper rifles. One of Jeremy's other abilities was his use of massive spikes that were implanted into his body. He also has the ability to unleash his spikes' Ultimate Form, which allows him to use any power that his spikes may have stolen from defeated opponents. While in Ultimate Form, he is able to use the powers of Fire, Earth, Water, Poison, Electricity, Wind, "Fear" (which will cause an enemy run away and/or cower in fear of the user by projecting images that cause fear into theirenemy's mind), Shadow Fire, Asphyxiating Shadow Fire (a more powerful and more painful upgrade to Shadow Fire), Darkness, also known as Shadow (Jeremy's most adaptable power), and Dark Convexity, his deadliest(and favorite) power. His spikes played a major role in creating many of those powers. The spikes themselves are living creatures that can be implanted into a person. The process, however, is extremely painful and often deadly. Jeremy was able to endure the pain of having massive spikes implanted into him, which could kill a person even before the process was finished. The spikes fused many of his basic, or elemantal, powers(Fire, Water, Earth, etc.) and creating more powerful ones. They are constantly trying to invent new powers for Jeremy to use, who they believe is the next Hunter Killer. Stats Personality, Traits, and Appearance "Redemption is for the weak!" -Jeremy, seconds before shooting Revolver, symbolizing his dark nature and hatred of traitors. Jeremy Miller was about six foot three inches tall. He has multiple scars from the hundreds of battles he fought in and short, dark hair. He was known for being very strong, being able to swing his massive Delta Sword, which weighed forty pounds, with relative ease. He is a "kill first, never ask questions" marine and one who always wants to pick a fight with an enemy and kill them, rather than capture them. His personality is often portrayed as dark, cruel, and ruthless. However, despite his coldhearted personality, Jeremy seems to care deeply for all animals, especially dogs. This is shown when he disobeyed orders in order to rescue a wounded dog, showing that he would risk his life for a dog that he didn't even know. He is prone to become enraged at anyone who attempts to harm his girlfriend, Mackenzie. He is very protective of her and cares deeply for her, ultimately sacrificing himself to save her and the rest of the world and using his last breath to tell her that he loved her. He also seems to think of his comrades as brothers, especially J'ane Kahn, Deadeye, Blaze, and Destroyer. Jeremy is extremely effective and very deadly at using different weapons. This includes pistols, shotguns, machine guns, assault rifles, sniper rifles, etc. Trivia *Ironically, although Jeremy Miller is the main protagonist of the "Hunter Killer" series, he is shown to have the attributes of a major antagonist, such as his complete control over the darkest powers in his arsenal (as opposed to his amazing, yet not complete control over his less sinister powers), his enjoyment in causing others' suffering (mostly The True Master's suffering), his bloodlust, and being bent on vengeance and revenge. *Strangely enough, even though Jeremy Miller has been trying to stop Charles Travis from destroying the Earth for years, it is actually Jeremy himself whom causes the world to break apart. This is due to his increasingly overwhelming Darkness and constant overuse of the extremely powerful Dark Convexity. Even so, Jeremy nonetheless saves the Earth from total annihilation. Category:GenoHiradan soldiers Category:Killed in Action Category:Marines of Delta Omega